Un dia como cualquiera
by eLiZ cKs
Summary: Los pensamientos de alguien, en cuyo dia, es muy emotivo y especial para los demas, pero para el es diferente............. oneshot,para mi adorado Darien!


El sol entra por la ventana de mi habitación anunciando el comienzo de un nuevo día, me molesta un poco ya que me da de lleno en la cara, trato de volver a dormir, me doy la vuelta y escondo la cabeza entre las almohadas, me tapo con las finas sabanas de seda negras hasta ocultarme completamente, lo intento una, dos, tres veces y nada, me pongo boca arriba y abro mis ojos mirando al techo de mi habitación, de pronto fijo mis ojos en la cortina del balcón, esta ligeramente abierta, así que por eso entraba al luz, bueno me decido a ponerme de pie, retiro las sabanas y me siento en el borde de la cama, miro el reloj que esta en el buró. !!Dios¡¡ apenas son las 7:00 a.m., ni hoy puedo levantarme tarde, en fin... me levanto vestido solamente con los pantalones de mi pijama negra y camino hacia el balcón abro las cortinas de un golpe maravillándome con la hermosa vista que tengo frente a mi, dios!! hoy debería de ser diferente, pero que tiene de especial este día es cierto que no todos los días se cumpleaños, pero no lo se algo dentro de mi ,hace que me sienta dichoso, hace años no era así, claro, antes pasaba como otro día me levantaba, me duchaba después me vestía y desayunaba y partía a la universidad inconscientemente pasaba todo el día ay para no volver a mi departamento y darme cuenta de que estaba solo, cuantos años pasaron de la misma manera, puedo decir que fueron años perdidos, si!, pero desde hace 5 años todo cambio, no solamente puedo volver a disfrutar de este día, si no que realmente me siento dichoso de que sea mi cumpleaños, es verdad puedo sentir la emoción tal cual si fuera un niño de 5 años al recibir sus regalos y al esperar su fiesta; jjaja quien lo diría, yo!! por dios el metódico, serio y reservado Darien Chiba, sintiéndose como un chiquillo, de pronto siento como unos calidos brazos rodean mi pecho y lo aprietan con fuerza transmitiéndome todo el amor, pasión y cariño que siente hacia mi, y como su pequeño cuerpo se recarga hacia mi y se levanta de puntas para alcanzar mi oído y susurrarme algo.

Feliz cumpleaños, amor!!!

Sonrio ampliamente y la tomo de las manos obligándola a ponerse frente a mi; dios!! es la imagen mas maravillosa del mundo, mi adorada serena vestida solamente con la camisa de mi pijama, claro la que hace juego con el pantalón que traigo puesto, su cabello y algo alborotado me hace enloquecer, se acerca de nuevo a mi y me da otro abrazo, yo se lo devuelvo de igual forma, levanta su cabeza y se acerca a mis labios para besarlos; es un beso cargado de amor y de ternura, rompe el beso y comienza a entonar una canción cerca de mi oído.

Serena: feliz cumpleaños a ti!!...feliz cumpleaños…a ti..

Se separa un poco y mira con infinita ternura.

Serena: pensé que aun estarías dormido, todavía es temprano.

Darien: lo se, pero ya no puedo dormir.

Serena: ven te prepare el desayuno, nos espera en la cama

Sonrió no lo puedo evitar.

Serena: de que te ríes?

Darien: gracias princesa.

Ella me mira extrañada y comienza a hablar.

Serena: no amor las gracias las debo de dar yo, y mas a dios por que permitió que un día como hoy hace años naciera un bebe que años después se convertiría en el hombre mas maravilloso del mundo y no solo eso, en el mas romántico, tierno, comprensible, sincero, amable y muchas cualidades mas que me tardaría todo el día en decirlas y aun mas debo agradecerle por hacer que se cruzara en mi camino, se que has pasado momentos demasiado difíciles desde que eras pequeño, pero eso cambio desde hace algunos años, desde que somos uno, gracias mi amor, gracias Darien por ser tan maravilloso, gracias por permitirme estar a tu lado y compartir contigo todos los días de tu vida y ante todo gracias por ser tu mi amado y querido Darien Chiba.

No lo puedo creer lo que acabo de oír, mis ojos están llenos de lagrimas, no de dolor si no de alegría, nunca pensé escuchar esas palabras de los labios de mi princesa, no puedo decir nada, siento como una lagrima corre por mi mejilla y al instante serena la limpia con sus manos; me abraza y yo a ella.

Darien:sere… yo….

Pero fui callado por uno de sus dedos que se poso en mis labios.

Serena:ssshshsh…. No digas nada ven vamos a desayunar que se enfría… y además aun no te ha dado tu regalo.

Me jala de un brazo hacia la habitación, en ese momento no pienso en nada mas que en las palabras de mi amada, veo una charola sobre la cama con 2 platos con hot cakes, café, jugo, fruta y un florero con una rosa roja además una de regalo sobre la cama envuelta en papel rojo con un moño blanco, me detengo en seco y la jalo hacia mi , apretándola entre mis brazos y le susurro algo al oído.

Darien: gracias princesa.

Serena: no amor gracias a ti por ser tan maravilloso… feliz cumpleaños!!!

Sonrió y la beso, nos separamos y vamos hacia la cama para disfrutar el desayuno, es cierto, mis cumpleaños y mi vida cambiaron, hoy soy feliz.

Si hoy 3 de agosto es mi cumpleaños, si hoy es cumpleaños Tuxedo mask, el Príncipe Endimión y el futuro Rey Endimión soberano de Tokio de cristal, pero lo mas importante hoy es cumpleaños Darien Chiba, el hombre mas feliz del mundo y mas amado.


End file.
